The Fluorescence Microscopy (FM) Shared Resource provides a broad range of microscopy services for Huntsman Cancer Institute (HCI) members and the entire University of Utah research community. The primary focus of the Shared Resource is to provide state-of-the-art instrumentation, software, and expertise necessary for the imaging of live and fixed cells. The facility has two Olympus FV1000 spectral confocal microscopes, two FV300 confocals, an FVX 2Photon confocal, a Pathway 855 high-throughput confocal, a Yokagowa spinning disk confocal for low-light live cell imaging, and two widefield microscopes equipped with digital cameras. Computational support for 3D rendering, quantification, and deconvolution of images (e.g.. Velocity from Improvision, Imaris from Bitplane) is also provided. The FM Resource provides training in the use of current techniques and equipment by direct assistance and through formal University courses. The FM Shared Resource serves members of the HCI laboratory-based scientific Programs (Nuclear Control of Cell Growth and Differentiation; Cell Response and Regulation; Imaging, Diagnostics, and Therapeutics; and Gastrointestinal Cancers), enabling them to visualize cell morphology and behavior as well as distribution of molecules into cellular compartments in both normal and diseased states. The FM Shared Resource enhances studies of gene expression, apoptosis, and cell division. It allows characterization of tumor growth and morphology. Chris Rodesch, PhD, directs the Resource with the assistance of one staff member. The instrumentation and staff of the FM Shared Resource are housed in a central location. The FM Shared Resource is an institutionally managed facility with supervision from both University and HCI leadership. There is a Faculty Advisory Committee and the Resource is reviewed for user satisfaction by annual surveys. The facility is operated on a fee-for-service basis (chargeback). Use of the FM Shared Resource by Cancer Center members with peer-reviewed funding is 54 percent. Funds are requested from the CCSG to cover 15 percent ($44,733) of the proposed Resource budget. The FM Shared Resource has ample capacity for additional use by Cancer Center members.